Persistent Upgrades
Persistent Upgrades are features in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, on the maps TranZit, Die Rise, and Buried (available online only). These upgrades are earned in various different ways, or completing certain tasks and they each assist players in many different ways, like GobbleGums in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. They can also be lost. A green haze (much like obtaining a Power-Up, but slower) would signal the player that he/she has obtained the upgrade. A faint whistling noise would be heard if the player loses an upgrade. Cash-Back Cash-Back is a persistent upgrade in all of the featured maps, and it works much like getting 25 points from going prone in front of Perk-a-Cola machines in Der Riese, Origins, and maps in Black Ops III. This upgrade however, gives players 1000 points after going prone in front a machine after purchasing its Perk-a-Cola. To obtain it, the player must go prone in front of a machine after purchasing its perk for 5-20 times. To lose it, the player must fail to go prone in front of a machine after purchasing its perk. Red Insta-Kill Red Insta-Kill is a persistent upgrade in all of the featured maps, and it grants players the ability to kill enemies by simply touching them. A red Insta-Kill icon, slightly smaller than the normal one, would appear just above the regular icon and this lasts for 15 seconds, half of the Power-Up's duration. This however, only scores 50 points per kill. To obtain it, the player must not kill any enemy during two Insta-Kill periods. To lose it, the player must take physical damage from an enemy during an Insta-Kill. Mystery Box Upgrade The Mystery Box Upgrade is a persistent upgrade in all of the featured maps, and it decreases the chance of the player getting "bad" weapons as well as the Teddy Bear from the Mystery Box. A Teddy Bear would sit on top of the present Mystery Box just as it would in a Mystery Box spawn location. To obtain it, the player must obtain a "good" weapon from the Mystery Box. To lose it, the player must progress through the game until round 10. 200% Health 200% Health is a persistent upgrade in all of the featured maps, and it grants the player 100% more health, like what Juggernog would do. This upgrade can be stacked with the effects of Juggernog itself, giving the player 300% health in total. To obtain it, the player must take sufficient physical damage before downing. To lose it, the player must progress through the game until round 15. Faster Revive Faster Revive is a persistent upgrade in all of the featured maps, and it grants the player the ability to revive other players two times faster, like what Quick Revive would do in Co-op. This upgrade can be stacked with the effects Quick Revive in Co-op, which would result in reviving players three times faster than normal. A blue-purple font color would appear on the "Reviving" word. To obtain it, the player must revive 5-20 players. To lose it, the player must fail to revive a player when reviving. Stronger Barriers Stronger Barriers is a persistent upgrade in all of the featured maps, and it grants the player the ability to rebuild barriers with stronger boards. These boards take twice as long to break down by a zombie. This can be stacked with the effects of Stronger Carpenter Barriers to make the boards three times stronger. To obtain it, the player must rebuild 75 boards in one game before round 10. To lose it, the player must fail to rebuild one board on a barrier in one round. Stronger Carpenter Barriers Stronger Carpenter Barriers is a persistent upgrade in all of the featured maps, and it rebuilds barriers with stronger boards during a Carpenter. These boards work like the upgrade above, and can be stacked with the one above to make the boards three times stronger. To obtain it, the player must kill a zombie behind a barrier during a Carpenter. To lose it, the player must fail to kill a zombie during a Carpenter. PhD Flopper PhD Flopper is a persistent upgrade exclusively in Buried, and it works much like the perk PhD Flopper, protecting the player from explosive and splash damage and giving him/her the ability to create an explosion when diving to prone from an elevated height. Unlike the perk, it doesn't protect the player from overcooked grenades and normal fall damage. To obtain it, the player must take a significant amount of fall damage. To lose it, the player must take a significant amount of fall damage. More Headshot Damage More Headshot Damage is a persistent upgrade in all of the featured maps, and increases the amount of headshot damage the player deals out. To obtain it, the player must get at least two headshots with one bullet. To lose it, the player must fail to achieve 25 to 75 headshots consecutively. Half-Off Half-Off is a persistent upgrade exclusively in Buried, and it reduces all prices by 50% during a Double Points. This can be stacked with the effects of Fire Sale, reducing the price of each Mystery Box to 5 points per use. To obtain it, the player must accumulate at least 3000 points during a Double Points. To lose it, the player must fail to spend at least 1000 points during a Double Points. Bonus Sniper Points Bonus Sniper Points is a persistent upgrade exclusively in Die Rise and Buried, and it gives 300 extra points to the player per kill made by a sniper rifle. This can be combined with the dive-to-prone explosion from PhD Flopper while holding a sniper. To obtain it, the player must get 5 to 15 long-ranged kills with a sniper rifle. To lose it, the player must miss three shots in a row with a sniper rifle. Tombstone Upgrade Tombstone Upgrade is a persistent upgrade in Die Rise and Buried, and it allows the player to retain all but one of their perks after being revived. In Solo, Quick Revive is always lost first, due to its usage for reviving the player, and using the Krauss Refibrillator on a downed player would not let them keep the perks. To obtain it, the player must obtain four perks before round 4. To lose it, the player must go down three times consecutively without any perks. Double Pistol Points Double Pistol Points is a persistent upgrade in all of the featured maps, and it grants players double the points they earn when using pistols. To obtain it, the player must lose 90% of their accuracy (leaving approximately one magazine left) using a pistol and kill one to three zombies. To lose it, the player must kill one to ten zombies by meleeing, gaining a headshot, or maintain more than 50% accuracy (hitting zombies with more than half the amount of bullets). Ray Gun off the Wall Ray Gun off the Wall is an upgrade in all of the featured maps, and it allows the player to purchase a Ray Gun for 500 points at the Olympia wall-buy. To obtain it, the player must purchase Olympia ammo 5 to 25 times. This only works if the player is rank three (skull) or lower (crossbones, bone) and if he/she has two or less tally marks (tally marks represent the amount of days played consecutively) To lose it, the player must progress through the game until round 12 to 14 and purchase the Olympia. Category:Perks Category:Power Ups